Here we go again
by 5UP3RN47UR4L
Summary: A few months ago Draco's wand hand burnt badly causing him to have troubles doing magic with it. This is one of the many nights after the accident.


The sound of glass shattering startles me awake. Even though I'm still groggy from being woken up from deep sleep my Auror training kicks in in seconds and I freeze in my spot listening carefully. The adrenalin rushes through my body making my heart pound in my ears. I'm just about to turn to your side of the bed to wake you up when I notice your absence. I squint at the clock on the nightstand beside our bed trying to make out the time with my sleepy eyes.

_4:28. _

Then there's another crash followed by quiet cursing. I recognize your voice.

I get up from the bed and plod to the bedroom door. Hedwig glares at me disapprovingly and puffs up her feathers. She's so old these days it doesn't really matter whether it's day or night – she prefers to spend her time sleeping and is deeply hurt if something disturbs her peace and quiet. I stop to scratch her between the bars of her cage.

"It's okay, just go back to sleep. I'll sort this out." I whisper.

There's a beam of light shining from the kitchen. When I fully open the door I see your back as you're leaning against the sink hanging your head between your shoulders. That posture reminds me painfully of the time I found you in Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom but also the countless of nights when you're trying your best to keep your head above the surface and not to drown in the dark depression that has threatened to overtake your – no, _our_ – lives increasingly often these past few months.

"You okay?" I ask tentatively.

You clear your throat but don't turn to face me, still leaning against the sink – shoulders tight and your whole body tense.

"Didn't mean to wake you up", you say tersely.

I shrug my shoulders even though I know you can't see me. "Don't worry, you know I'm fast asleep in minutes when I go back to bed. Just – is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine", you reply dismissingly waving your hand at my direction.

Then I notice the blood. I can't see what's causing the bleeding but there's blood trickling down your right forearm. It's not much but it is there and it makes me uneasy.

"Draco, where's the blood coming from?" I force my voice to sound calm even though my mouth is suddenly dry and there's a heavy weight on my chest.

_Please, no._

I quickly go around the kitchen island to see what's going on but you turn around hurriedly to stop me.

"Harry, watch out, there's broken glass everywhere!"

And sure enough I hear crunching under my slippers and as I look down I see what used to be two drinking glasses now in pieces on the floor.

"I – I tried to pick up the pieces when I accidently cut myself."

A wave of relief washes over me.

"It's okay, let me just clean up the mess to avoid more damage."

I pick up your wand on the kitchen island next to me and quickly levitate all the broken glass safely to the sink. We'd have to see later if I knew any spells to put the glasses back together or should I just throw them away.

First things first, though.

"Here, let me see that", I say as I reach to your wounded hand.

Suddenly there's a shift in your mood and you snatch your hand away from me.

"Said I'm fine", you mutter not facing me.

I frown in frustration. "Come on, don't be ridiculous. It's half past four in the morning. Let me just check your hand so we can go back to bed."

"I said I'm fine and I don't need your help!" your voice rises a bit. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, thank you very much."

I lift my hands up in surrender. "Fine! Be like that, see if I care! Let's see you take care of yourself, then!"

Your face hardens and eyes turn icy. I already regret snapping at you. I know I'm being unfair and mean but you're not making this exactly easy either. I can't believe that after all the times we've been in this similar situation before you still put up a fight. I'm tired of every little thing being a battle these days.

On the other hand I'm relieved to see there's still some fire and will to fight in you. It would be much more frustrating and worrying if you just let the ugly dark monsters come between us. As long as we keep having these little battles I know you haven't given up.

I rub my face tiredly. You haven't moved from your spot but are cradling your injured hand against your chest. The blood has stained the front of your pyjamas but it seems the worst bleeding has dried up.

"I'm sorry", I sigh apologizingly. "I'm sorry. You're right, of course you can take care of yourself. But a healing spell is too complicated for you to get right just yet."

Your shoulders slump and you cast your eyes down.

"Can't even cast a simple summoning spell to get a damn drinking glass. How pathetic is that."

I refuse to take part in your pity party. I just reach for your bleeding hand and you give it to me without further fuss. A quick healing spell is cast and the cut closes itself in under our eyes. Sadly it won't remove the older, much deeper scars covering the hand from the tip of your fingers all the way up to your shoulder. You stretch your fingers a few times, your hand shaking slightly.

"It's going to take time, like the mediwizard said. All we can do is practise and rest the hand."

"I know", you mutter quietly massaging the scarred hand continuing to stretch the fingers. You've told me it eases some of the nerve pain and trembling. I also think it calms you down giving you something to focus on.

"Hey", I cover your hands with mine to get your full attention. You look up warily. "I know it's painful and hard right now but we'll get through this. We have all the time in the world to make you summon that damn cup, okay?"

You snort a little.

"And if it turns out you won't be able to do magic very well that's okay, too", I continue. "I didn't marry you for your wizarding skills. I married you because I love you and that has nothing to do with how you handle your wand."

You stare stubbornly at the surface of the kitchen island between us. We don't share these kinds of heart-to-heart moments often and to be honest you're not the only one being slightly uncomfortable right now. But if me telling you how I feel makes you see some light at the end of the tunnel and wanting to keep up the good fight, then so be it.

I try suppressing a yawn failing miserably. I'm dying to get back to bed but I'm not entirely sure we're done. The ball is in your corner.

You take a deep breath and release it shakily through your nose. You turn your eyes on me for the first time that night, looking right at me. There are dark circles around your icy grey eyes. They have lost some of their usual glare and shine but they still manage to make my heart skip a few beat.

"Come on, Potty, let's get you back to bed before you fall asleep on me", you say affectionately. "Not sure if I'm up to levitating you to the bedroom without dropping you a few times on the way."

As you get up and press a soft kiss on my forehead for goodnight I can't help but wonder how many days it will take for us this time to have the same fight again. But what I do know is that I'm willing to go through all of them as long as you'll let me.

**The end.**


End file.
